The Adventures of Ollie and Wendy
The Adventures of Ollie and Wendy is an American animated adventure-fantasy television series based on the mascots of the same name, being created by Madison McDougal-Hamilton. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it has premiered on Kids' WB on January 9th, 2020. Synopsis When not being the mascots of Kids' WB, Ollie and Wendy have some adventures around their homeworld. Characters Main * Ollie (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a laid-back and friendly skater who often joins Wendy on her adventures while also TBD. * Wendy (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a beautiful and girly genie who is Ollie's best friend/girlfriend as she often tries to TBD. Supporting * Petunia (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - Ollie and Wendy's caring and rather protective caretaker who worries about their safety and TBD. * Steven (vocal effects by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Wendy's pet komodo dragon who usually follows her and is rather TBD. * Bessie (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a TBD pirate girl who TBD. * Julio (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - a TBD Hispanic swordsman who TBD. * Valerie (voiced by Cree Summer) - a wild and fearsome jungle girl who is rather feisty. * Antagonists * The Gremlin King (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - a TBD gremlin who wants to destroy all TBD. * Sara (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a TBD siren who TBD. * Zebo (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a megalomaniacal alien invader who is TBD. * Cameos/guest stars * Steven Spielberg (voiced by himself) - TBD * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Tina Russo Duck (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD * Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Marvin the Martian (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Buster and Babs Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, by Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD * Pinky and the Brain (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD * Freakazoid! (voiced by Paul Rugg) * Laura the Cat (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Dominic the Dog (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Ripper (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD * Ace Bunny (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a clever and savvy movie stunt double who becomes the leader of the Loonatics, being an expert in martial arts and able to use laser vision. His suit's color is yellow. * Lexi Bunny (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a trendy college student who TBD. Her suit's color is pink. * Danger Duck (voiced by Jason Marsden) - an arrogant and egocentric pool boy who TBD. His suit's color is orange. * Dixie Russo Duck (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - Lexi's lazy roommate who TBD. Her suit's color is blue. * Slam Tasmanian (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a brutish wrestler who TBD. His suit's color is purple. * Tech E. Coyote (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - an extremely intelligent college student who TBD. His suit's color is green. * Rev Runner (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a delivery boy who developed superhuman speed and TBD. His suit's color is red. * Dick Grayson/Robin (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD * Koriand'r/Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD * Victor Stone/Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * Rachel Roth/Raven (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Garfield Mark Logan/Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD * Yogi Bear (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Boo-Boo Bear (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Ranger Smith (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Cindy Bear (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Huckleberry Hound (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Snagglepuss (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Pixie and Dixie (also voiced by Billy West and Tom Kenny) - TBD * Mr. Jinks (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Quick Draw McGraw (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Baba Looey (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Magilla Gorilla (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * Mr. Pebbles (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Atom Ant (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD' * Paw Rugg (voiced by Brian Cummings) - TBD * Maw Rugg (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Floral Rugg (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Shag Rugg (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Punkin' Puss (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD * Mushmouse (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Secret Squirrel (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Morocco Mole (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Touché Turtle (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Dum Dum (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * the Flintstone Family; ** Fred Flintstone (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD ** Wilma Flintstone (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD ** Pebbles Flintstone (voiced by Russi Taylor for her death in 2019 and Grey Griffin) ** Dino (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * the Rubble Family; ** Barney Rubble (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD ** Betty Rubble (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD ** [[Bamm-Bamm Rubble|'Bamm-Bamm Rubble']] (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD ** Hoppy (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * the Jetson Family; ** George Jetson (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD ** Jane Jetson (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD ** Elroy Jetson (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD ** Judy Jetson (also voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD ** Rosie the Robot Maid (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD ** Astro (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Scooby-Doo (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD * Fred Jones (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Daphne Blake (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Velma Dinkley (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Captain Caveman (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Dee Dee Skyes (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Brenda Chance (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Taffy Dare (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD ** Tommy the Opossum (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD * Evelynn Rodriguez (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Alexis Doll (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Teary Eyed Bryte (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD ** Eli and Fang Suckle (also voiced by Billy West and Eric Bauza, respectively) - TBD * Ashton Paintders (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD * Charlotte Painex (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD ** Tux (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Episodes See List of The Adventures of Ollie and Wendy episodes. Tropes See Ollie and Wendy/Tropes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB's Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Mason Brands' ideas